Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates generally to the field of bag holders and more specifically to a collapsible trash bag holding device.
Plastic trash bags have been in use for many years. They are traditionally made of low density polyethylene and are thin walled so that they need some means of support when being used.
Many trash bag retainers are available on the market today. They are traditionally rigid structures where the user inserts the bag and the bag is retained at its top portion, usually by folding over a portion of the top of the bag over the top perimeter of the holding structure.
Although the bag retaining structures that are available today are basically effective, they have a deficiency in that a portion of the top of the bag must be sacrificed to holding the bag up thereby reducing the trash holding capacity of the bag. Additionally, many trash holding structures a rigid and non collapsible therefore taking up considerable space when not in use or when packaged for sale in the marketplace.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a trash bag holder that gives support to standard plastic trash bags.
Another object of the invention is to provide a trash bag holder that is collapsible.
Another object of the invention is to provide a trash bag holder that can retain the bag without need to sacrifice any of the top portion of the bag in the act of supporting the bag.
Another object of the invention is to provide a trash bag holder that securely holds a trash bag in the up and open position where the trash bag can be of various sizes and still be effectively held by the bag holder.
A further object of the invention is to provide a trash bag holder that is inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, there is disclosed a Trash Bag Holder comprising: a four sided, rigid paneled, open bottomed bag holding device. Two opposing walls of said device have die cut apertures near the top of the structure and flexible plastic panels that cover said cutouts that can removably retain portions of said bag. The plastic panels each have an X shaped slit where a portion of said plastic bag can be pushed through each slit by the user. Said plastic panels are attached to said walls by means of rivets or other standard attachment means. The four side panels are attached at each adjoining edge by an integral hinge so that said panels can be folded onto each other to create a relatively flat configuration for storage and packaging.